Wasted Lives
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: My first Spongebob YAOI... sorta one shot is it? I dont know... Spongebob was drunk and was thinking about his messed up past, which causes a change in personality that Squidward never thought he had, Spongebob so as even thinks of suicide but luckily, Squid was there to stop him... if you cant handle SAD and Smutty yaoi stories, dont read this ok..


**Well, I don't know how I came up with this one, eh I will warn you right now, that this IS a YAOI, which if you don't know what that means, it means guy on guy, and if you don't like that shit, please don't read this, thank you! Without further delay, let's get going.**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR A BIG REASON, enjoy.**

Spongebob was hunched over a toilet, his hands gripping onto the rim of it (thankfully it was clean) throwing up what ever was in his stomach, maybe he should have stuck to his drinking limit.

There had been a party earlier that night, he had five times the amount he could handle, Squidward was leaning against his tub next to Spongebob as he rubbed his back as the kid continued to throw up. He was a little tipsy himself, though not as much as his friend over here.

Spongebob plopped down in front of the toilet after he was sure he was done, he held onto his head, he had a massive headache from drinking so much, he also had tears rolling down his face, the last time he was like this was the last time he vowed he would never drink again, but you could see how well that went.

Squidward leaned over slightly to wipe the kids tears away, "You're such an idiot, you knew your body couldn't handle that much alcohol, and you still went and drank, so this is all your fault." Squidward said, "It doesn't matter, nothing matters, why don't you stop pretending that you actually care." Spongebob said, he could be cold when he was like this, the first time he was like this, he was with someone else, and what a fool he was to trust the person who did it to him.

Squidward cupped Spongebob's cheek, he examined him, looking at his features that never seemed to age, his skin had been kissed by the sun, his cheeks were a perfect shade of red, along with those three freckles that were perfectly placed.

Squidward began looking past his god like features, instead he stared at his cheeks, shiney from the tears, his eyes were watery, he stared ahead into space. Spongebob glanced down to his side, he picked up a beer bottle and popped the top.

He brought it to meet his lips but not before Squidward smacked it out his hand, the glass breaking once it hit the floor, "What do you think you're doing!" Squidward shouted almost crushing Spongebob's wrist, Spongebob tried prying back his arm, "Let go! Why do you care if I drink until I drop? Huh, you've never cared about me before," Spongebob said finally yanking his arm back, "I'm not stupid ya know, well not as much as you think I am." he said looking away from Squidward.

Squidward's eyes widened at what the sponge had said, he knew that alcohol could change a man, but he didn't expect it turn out like this, maybe he was wrong to assume things before they actually happened, Spongebob wasn't a drunk, he didn't drink, well on some occasions he would but, Squidward never seen this side to him, this was something new.

Spongebob launched up and turned around in time to throw up again, when he was done, he had actually began to sob harder, he held tightly onto his head and began shaking it, and pulling at the top of his head.

What could he be trying to forget?

Squidward sighed, reaching for him he brought Spongebob in for a hug, this surprised the sponge, he had never been hugged by Squidward, sure he hugged Squidward all the time, against Squids will, but Squidward hugging him? This was different, and in less than a few seconds, he didn't care anymore, he accepted Squidward's warm embrace.

Soft at first, smelling the lilac scented shirt, feeling the soft cotton shirt, he was warm, that all too made him feel safe. Not long after that, the sponge crushed him in a tight hug, the tightest one he's ever given, he had began crying again, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I don't k, know if, if I can do this any, anymore." Spongebob said he had started to hyperventilate by now, crushing the cephalopod even further then he already had, which Squidward thought was impossible.

"Sp, Spongebob, n, no don't talk like that! You're drunk, you don't know what you're thinking." Squidward said, Spongebob shook his head, "L, Like any of that matters." he said back, Squidward pulled Spongebob's face away to look at him, "Of course it matters! Spongebob, you need to calm down." Squidward said his voice for the first time was filled with concern.

By now the words coming out of the sponges mouth were starting to actually scare him, how could Spongebob, SPONGEBOB of all people, even think of suicide. Wait what? Spongebob, no that's not like him, Spongebob would never think of something like that, he always loved his life… Well that's what his mask said.

"What happened?" Squidward asked, finally the question he's been wanting to ask, came out, "What happened in your perfect little life that makes you think such, Horrible *shudders* things?" Squidward asked slightly shaking Spongebob's shoulders.

Spongebob paused for a brief second, before turned his head to the side and casted his eyes to the floor, "I, I don't know what you're talking about, nothing happened, ok nothing I said nothing," Spongebob said in an almost rushed panicked tone, Squidward's eyes widened again, he was hiding something.

"Tell me" Squidward softly ordered, a big lumped formed in the middle of Spongebob's throat, he closed his tearing eyes at the memory, god he could still feel it, he could still hear their voices, their laughter, his cries for mercy, only when he was completely wasted like this was when the memories would flood through his mind, every now and then would flashes of bodies clashing together run across his mind when he was sober, but than he could just shake his head and it would disappear, but when he was drunk, god how he hated his life.

Spongebob sighed clenching his fists, he took a one second glance up at Squidward before looking back down before fully looking back up at him, "When I was a, kid… something, bad happened to me.. Other then that boat accident." he paused for a brief second, he let out another sigh, "I should have known better than to trust them, but you know me I just love making new friends, pft sponges, aren't supposed to have, friends." he said almost bitter.

 **Flashback**

It was his Junior year (11th grade) and he had started late due to some, issues that had happened to him a few months before. Like always, the new kid never fit in, he had no friends, he didn't know anyone in that school, well except for Patrick who had to go to a different school for bad behavior.

Spongebob had been sitting at a single empty table, no one sat there, so he thought it would be a good place to sit, better then sitting in the bathroom stalls. It wasn't long after he started school that he made friends. The square kid was sitting at his table, by himself, again, when a group of kids walked over to him.

The kids introduced themselves, they asked if Spongebob wanted to sit with them, and being the guy he is, he couldn't refuse, they had asked him if he wanted to be friends, and being who he was, he gladly said yes….

Now, here is where things CHANGED (i'm just gonna jump in this too)

Spongebob and the guys had grown into good friends throughout the year, they always had the other's back, no matter what, and Spongebob couldn't be happier. The three kids names were, Jack, Danny and Ben.

The bell for school to let out just rang, and Spongebob was standing at his locker putting his things away when it slammed shut, Spongebob jumped but laughed to see it was only Danny.

Danny wrapped his arm around Spongebob's neck, "Say Sponge, are you comin to that thing tanight?" Danny asked with a new york accent, "That thing? What thing? I didn't hear about any, things, going on tonight." Spongebob said, "Of course ya didn't, that's because I'm just now tellin ya bout it." Danny said while rolling his eyes, "So are ya comin or what?" he asked, "Hmm, I don't know, depends where it's at and I gotta ask my parents." Spongebob said, "It's at the abandoned building we always pass." Danny said, Spongebob's face lightened up, "Really! Cool!" he said, "You'll go? Great be there by 6, got it?" Danny said as he waved to Spongebob as he walked away.

 **Later**

Spongebob walked up to a grey looking building, it was an old hotel that had closed down years ago, every now and then the boys would sneak in and hang out, maybe try a few drugs, smoke a few joints, but like a good kid, Spongebob would refuse.

Spongebob and his friends all sat in a circle, talking about random things, laughing at the things that had been said, until one of the kids spoke, "So when do we, ya know," he was speaking to the other two boys instead of Spongebob.

"What, when do we what?" Spongebob asked, one of the boys looked at him and shook his head, "I think now is as good as any." he said glancing over the sponge, the others just nodded before they all stood up.

They then surrounded the only sponge that was in the room, which made him worry, "G, guys?" Spongebob looked up at them, he stood up to be pushed back down, "wh, what are you doing?" Spongebob asked gripping tightly onto the wooden chair he was sitting in.

Ben looked at Jack, "Jack do you got the needle?" he asked, Jack nodded handing Ben the syringe, Spongebob stood up one more time only to have the needle stabbed in his neck, Spongebob pushed Ben away and held onto his neck, "Wh, why did you, wh, what is…" before he could finish his sentence he passed out

 **Few Hours later**

His vision was fuzzy, he could barely make out the things in the dim lit room, he heard muffled voices just in front of him, but his hearing was also slow, so he couldn't hear anything, until his ears adjusted.

"We got em, alright? Now where's the money?" a voice, much like Jack's voice sounded, Spongebob shook his head to clear it, his eyes had finally adjusted and seen that he was in a smelly wooden room that looked like it was going to fall apart, where was he? His friends, or would he even call them that anymore, stood by a far wall, talking to two older men.

One of the men looked over to Spongebob who heard the sponge grunt from the discomfort he felt it this chair, "He's awake." the man said before he made his way over to the little sponge. The man reached his hand up to touch Spongebob's face, he huffed short chuckle when he seen the sponge was struggling to break free of his restraints.

The man stood back up, he still stared down at the imprisoned sponge as he dug into his pocket in search for something, he than pulled his hand out of his pocket, he handed Jack three bills, "He'll do, just fine." he said as Jack took the money, Jack counted the money and then he looked at Spongebob when he was done, "Sorry about this dude, but… we needed the money." he said as he showed Spongebob the cash in his hand.

Spongebob's eyes widened as a smile crept across Jack's face as he and the two other boys left the room, leaving Spongebob behind with two bigger, older men.

Spongebob rushed back up to the toilet to throw up some more, while Squidward sat back, shocked, how could such a happy little kid, have such a horrible experience. Who could even do that to a child? He was a child when it happened to him, and it amazed Squidward that after such an experience, the kid could still smile.

Squidward patted Spongebob's back until he sat back down, "I shouldn't have drank, I knew that if I did, I would be reminded of that night." he shook his head, "but I was stupid for listening to Patrick, who bugged me until I drank." Spongebob said, he looked up at Squidward, "Now what do you think of me, now that you know my secret? Are you gonna bail on me too like everyone else did?" Spongebob asked, "Bail? Why would I bail, you need me right now." Squidward said, "Pft, I don't need you, I can handle this all by myself, like I always have, please you think that I need you." Spongebob shook his head, a little mean if you asked me.

"I should just, give up.. Huh, just end it all, no one would even care, they wouldn't even notice I was gone." Spongebob said as he played with his shoe, "Don't say that! You don't…" "It's true.. If you didn't see me this way, you wouldn't care, why do you even care? Why am I even here, why am I still here, you would've thrown me out a long time ago, but here I am, telling you, the man who hates my guts, my past.. And now all of a sudden, you care, I think I would be better if you didn't." Spongebob said as he fought to stand up.

The sponge was weak, his knees were wobbly, causing the young sponge to stagger back and forth until he was finally balanced, until he took his first step and fell, thankfully Squidward was there to catch him.

Squidward groaned, the sponge was surprisingly heavy, "Why do you even care?" Spongebob asked, tears running down his face again, Squidward tried to think of an answer, but he couldn't, "Eh, Because, I don't need a reason, ok, I care about you because I do.." Squidward said, Spongebob just huffed a smile, "I didn't need that big of a reason." Spongebob joked, even when he was at his worst he could still crack a joke.

"I need to go home, I, I gotta, feed Gary." Spongebob said while pointing in the direction of his house, Squidward shook his head, "You're not going anywhere until you're sober, do you understand me?" Squidward said, "Why, what you don't trust me by myself anymore?" Spongebob questioned, Squidward didn't answer that question, "You're staying here for the night, which you should count it as a blessing, it's a once and a life time offer." Squidward said, Spongebob just smiled and shook his head.

Squidward helped Spongebob back up to his feet, Spongebob was leaning on Squidward's chest for support as Squidward helped him out of the bathroom, and to the couch. Spongebob plopped down onto the soft cushioned furniture, his head falling onto one of the pillows, "It's so soft." he groaned, "Try to get some sleep, and don't do anything stupid." Squidward pointed at him, Spongebob just sighed and decided not to say anything, he just turned his back on him and pulled the covers provided for him over his shoulder.

 **Later**

Spongebob stared up at the ceiling, taking in the detail of the splash pattern that covered the ceiling, looking for any splash that resembled something, like a jellyfish, or a bubble, or a face, or blood in the form of white.. The blood why did he have to think of blood now?

 ***blurs***

"Don't worry this won't kill you" the strange man said as he pressed a shiny blade against Spongebob's small wrist, Spongebob gasped, tightly closing his eyes as tears ran down his face, while the blade slowly and painfully slid across his wrist, shiney red blood started to drip onto the rotting wooden floor.

The man glanced up at Spongebob, his droopy eyes pierced through the young kids body, "Wh, why are you, doing… Gah!" Spongebob grunted out in pain as the blade penetrated his gut, the man let out a grunt as he pushed the blade in deeper and tugged it up, further opening the wound, the pain was overbearing, he never knew things could hurt this bad. Spongebob hunched over as far as he could and started throwing up.

The man smiled as the young sponge tried to escape from the restraints, the man then gripped Spongebob by his throat and forced his head up to make him stare into his cold eyes, Spongebob panted while he was forced still.

Blood the darkest he's ever seen trickled down his shirt and between his legs and dripped onto the floor.

The man grinned, feeling the smoothness of his throat, and then the smoothness of his blade, he pressed the blade against Spongebob's throat, "Please.. Please, please just, kill me.." "Kill you? What now? But it's too soon, and we were just starting to have fun." the man said before he glanced at his partner that leaned against the wall and watched as his friend tortured the kid.

The man looked back down at the sponge who closed his eyes, wishing that this was over, but it was far from over, as the man thrusted his blade through Spongebob's gut repeatedly, none of the stab wounds were fatal enough to kill him, just to hurt him. His vision began to blur, his head felt fuzzy and cold.

Spongebob shook his head to clear his mind, he turned on his side to keep from looking at the splattered ceiling. Spongebob tried to close his eyes to get some sleep but he couldn't, he instead found himself crying silently to himself.

His cries started to slowly get louder until he eventually broke out in a bawl. Squidward groaned and pushed his body up from the bed and tossed the warm blankets off him, he rubbed his face tiredly, "Shut up!" Squidward shouted from upstairs, which worked to keep the kid quite partly, he could still hear him whimper.

 ***CRASH***

Squidward jolted out of his bed at the sound, what could he be doing now? Squidward hurried down the stairs but stopped at the end of the staircase to see his kitchen in a mess, cabinets were left wide open with pans and plates scattered everywhere, drawers hung out of their slots with silverware scattered over the counter tops and floor.

Squidward rushed to the kitchen to see Spongebob laying on the ground with a knife pressed to his wrists, blood trickled down his hand and onto the white tile floor. Tears streamed down his face as he held the blade against his soft skin.

Squidward smacked the knife out his hand and pulled him up to him, "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted in Spongebob's face, Spongebob then started to cry louder, "I, I can't take it anymore! I, I why did you stop me! I, I didn't need you're help!" he shouted back, "Shut up! Just shut up! Do you honestly think I'm gonna sit back and let you kill yourself?" Squidward shouted as he shock him.

"I don't see why not… you never did like me anyways, you always said I was a burden to you and that you wished that I would have never met you." Spongebob lowered his voice, "I didn't.. You know just as much as I do that I don't mean it." Squidward said as he shook his head.

Spongebob looked back at Squidward, "Why can't you just let me…. Die… nobody needs me, nobody wants me around…" "That's not true and you know it… this place would fall apart without you and you know it." Squidward said as he lifted Spongebob's wrist to examine it, it wasn't too deep.

Squidward sighed, "Come on.. I got some bandages we can patch that up with up stairs in my bathroom." Squidward said as he lead Spongebob upstairs. Spongebob sat on the edge of Squidward's bed as Squidward went into his bathroom before returning shortly with a first aid kit.

Spongebob stared at the wooden floor as Squidward approached him again, Squidward sat down next to him and opened the tiny white box and pulled out a few bandages. Squidward also pulled out a can of disinfecting spray.

"Now this might sting a bit." he said as he shook the can before spraying it on the open wound, Spongebob jumped at the sudden rush of pain, "Hold still.." Squidward ordered him, Spongebob bit his lip to hold back a scream.

"You're such an idiot." he quietly said while he began wrapping Spongebob's wrist, "You keep saying that.. It won't change anything." Spongebob replied, "and neither will doing this." Squidward said as he squeezed Spongebob's wrist causing his face to twist in pain, "I never seem to get it deep enough." he shortly replied, Squidward shook his head, "Keep it up.. And I'll punch you." Squidward said, Spongebob shrugged, "Like that's never happened before." he plainly said, Squidward sighed, "How did I get stuck taking care of you?" he questioned, Spongebob looked at him, "I didn't ask you to you know, I would have been fine by myself." Spongebob said, "Like hell you would." Squidward scoffed, "you could be dead right now." "So.. you wouldn't miss me." Spongebob said, "No one *smack*" "I thought you said you were gonna punch me." Spongebob said while rubbing his red cheek.

"Just stop it, just.. Barnacles, when did you turn in to me?" Squidward questioned, "I am nothing like you, I didn't even know you before any of that stuff happened." Spongebob said, Squidward just sighed, "I had a tough childhood too, maybe not as bad as yours was but…" "I don't care about your childhood, I never really asked either." Spongebob said, he looked around the room, "I need a drink." he said, "No, you don't, look what it's done to you?" Squidward said as he gestured to Spongebob.

Spongebob shook his head, "Drinking has nothing to do with it, drinking didn't do that to me, they did.. And there was nothing I could do, they betrayed me, used me for money, sold me to those men, who hurt me in so many ways that you didn't think was possible," he said while glancing at Squidward, "You think your childhood was hard, you have no idea, you got kicked out of the band, I got kicked out of school, they wouldn't even accept me after what had happened, and it wasn't even my fault." Spongebob said, tears began to fall again.

He scoffed while wiping his tears away, "I am such a crybaby, aren't I?" Spongebob asked, Squidward looked over the sponge before he shook his head, "Why?" Squidward asked, he scoffed again, "A good question, money… but why it was me, I don't know, I never heard anything from them after what had happened, never seen them, until tonight, which that is why I decided to drink until I dropped, they tried to apologize." Spongebob said while narrowing his eyes he looked at Squidward, "Do you think that after all they had done, that I could just, forgive them like that? After they sold me like I was some damn dog! I can forgive many things, but that is not one of them, until they go through what I had, I will never forgive them." Spongebob shook his head, he sighed, "and I am not a man of revenge, as much as I should be, I'm not." he looked way disappointed of how he was.

"Why are you really doing this? Why do you care? Why do you care if I live or die?" Spongebob asked taking his wrist back, Squidward sighed and shook his head, "It's complicated, you wouldn't understand." Squidward quietly said, "What don't wouldn't I understand! Huh why won't you let me kill myself? Don't tell me it's for the sake of the Krusty Krab, don't tell me it's for the sake of the people, and don't tell me it's for the sake of you or anybody else, I know the truth, everyone thinks i'm fooled by making me think I'm living in a perfect world when it's all full of lies, don't you think I haven't noticed before? I'm not as stupid as you all think I am, you couldn't possibly understand how I feel, everyone keeps telling me that I know nothing, when I know more then most of them do." Spongebob shouted tears falling even harder, where had this sudden burst come from?

Squidward sat back and sighed, he watched as the younger man cried, at this moment he wasn't surprised, "Ok, so maybe we don't know, how could we have with you always smiling and laughing, how could we even guess?" Squidward said, "behind that thick mask of yours, is it that bad that you can't let it all go? Leave the past behind you and move forward?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked at him again, "You tell me how easy it is once you forget your past, about him leaving you, about him betraying you and stealing away your career." Spongebob spat out cold, "Can't you see how hard I've tried to get away from my past? Moving into another city far away from where I was, meeting new people, and starting over, getting a job and then having to put a forced smile on my face, everytime I try to forget something always has to come around and remind me of it, and you're not helping." Spongebob spat out.

"I never said it was going to be easy." Squidward said, Spongebob looked away, "Why do you even care? You never liked me anyway." he quietly said, "I never really meant it, and so what if it weren't for the sake of the people, or the krusty krab, maybe it is for the sake of me, not being able to bare the thought of losing you." Squidward said, Spongebob laughed and wiped his tears, "sounds like you're in love." Spongebob said while he light heartedly laughed.

Squidward quickly grasped Spongebob's wrist and brought it close to his face to get the sponge to look at him, "So what, maybe I am." Squidward said as he narrowed his eyes, Spongebob hushed his face and looked into Squidward's eyes, Spongebob began shaking his head, "N, No y, you can't, y, you don't mean that." Spongebob stuttered.

Squidward threw back Spongebob's arm and turned, "Maybe I don't." he said while he kept his back turned towards Spongebob, "I, I don't… Squidward.. Wh.." Spongebob continued to stutter, speechless.

Squidward turned his head towards Spongebob, whose eyes darted around the room looking for something to say, he slowly started backing away, Squidward sighed before he put his hand on Spongebob's, "I'm not going to hurt you Spongebob." Squidward said, Spongebob looked down at Squidwards hand.

"You keep asking me, why, why do I want you alive, why don't I let you die, why do I care, why why why, why because Spongebob…. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you." Squidward said, Spongebob looked up at Squidward than looked away, "Why? Y, you can't love me, not after…" "I don't care about your past, of course I am sad because of what happened but that doesn't change anything." he shook his head, "It changed everything.." Spongebob said, "maybe for you, but not for me, you think that just because your past was horrible that no-one would love you or even look at you the same… ok maybe they won't but I won't." Squidward said, Spongebob looked down, tears flowed down his cheeks the light in the room, reflecting off the tears.

Squidward cupped Spongebobs cheek, he squinted his eyes, he hesitated to pull the kid in, and when he did, the kid turned his face, he shook his head, "I, I can't, this isn't right." Spongebob said pushing Squidwards hand off of him.

"I won't hurt you like they did," Squidward shook his head, Spongebob looked at him for a second, "That's what they said before they did it..." Spongebob spoke under his breath.

Squidward continued to look at Spongebob, "I'm not like them, I never will be, and you of all people should know this." Squidward said, Spongebob shook his head, "y, you're drunk."

"Well not as much as you, I know what I'm saying, whether you believe me or not." Squidward said as he shook his head, "You see, I can't let you go.. I won't let you, you might want to end it all, but I don't.. You can't see how important you really are with your blindness." he said..

Spongebob looked to the ground behind him, "Why.." Squidward growled, "Why, always why.. Why this, why that, you know, stop asking me that, I think I found another thing I hate worse than your crying and that's, you asking Why." Squidward shouted at him.

Spongebob sunk down a little like he would when he was frightened, "Squidward.." Squidward groaned and rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud…" he shouted before taking the sponge by the face.

Spongebob sat back in shock as his neighbor kissed his lips, he wanted to pull away but, it was all too comforting… this was sure as hell better than his hug from earlier.

Spongebob held himself up against his bed with one hand, while the other hung up in the air beneath their chests, he whispered as he accepted the kiss. Spongebob placed his bandaged hand around squids cheek, He pushed his lips further in his.

Spongebob let out a muffled groan as Squidward pulled him in closer by wrapping his long thin but strong arms around his back.

"Hmm.. Squid." he moaned as he tugged at his night shirt, Squidward pulled out if their kiss, he placed his head in his shoulder, "Don't you ever say I don't care about you." he said, Spongebob opened his eyes half way, "Do you really?" he quietly asked his voice just barely auditable.

Squidward pulled his head away to stare the sponge in the face, "Do you think we'd be here right now?" he asked, "Like this?" squid gestures to the bed the sponge was still stirring on, "if I didn't care?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob looked away, "I suppose.. Not" he said, "but.." "I swear, Spongebob, if you ask me why again.." Squidward threatened, Spongebob buried his face in his chest, "Sorry.." he apologized as he looked at the wall behind squid.

Squidward placed his hand on his cheek and turned his face towards him, "Don't, apologize." he said before he kissed the sponge again.

Spongebob let go of his lips to breath, he was still pretty weak from the alcohol from earlier, he panted, "Squidward.." he breathed out as he collapsed down on the bed.

Squidward caught him just as he was falling, preventing him from falling further. Spongebobs face is blank, his eyelids hung lazily over his blue eyes.

Spongebob reached his hand up to touch his face, he slowly brought squids face down to meet his. He hesitated, staring directly into his maroon shaded eyes. The sponge closed his eyes as he brought the other man in for another kiss.

Squidward pressed his face closer to his, while he slid between his thin legs. Spongebob moaned as he felt something grind against his crotch, Squidward grinned himself against him in search for the other bulge, if he had one..

Spongebob groaned as Squidwards hand rubbed his hand in the middle of his shorts, finally after a minute of searching the squid had found something.. And sure enough it was growing.. Looks like he hit the right spot.

Spongebob pressed himself against him, "huh.. Squid.." he moaned as the squid began kissing his neck, causing him to giggle because it tickled. Squidwards hand slowly slid down the sponges stomach, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt.

He slipper his hand under the younger man's shirt, his skin was incredibly soft, Spongebob giggles once more, "hehe.. That tickles." he said, Squidward smiles, at least he's laughing now.

Squidward slowly pulls the shirt over the sponges head, he tosses the cloth to the side. Spongebob looks away from him before Squidward turns his head towards his stomach.

Spongebobs ears perk up, hearing that awaited gasp, as the squid finds all the scars littered over his stomach, as a reminder of some sort.

"I, is this.. From them?" Squidward asked, Spongebob sighs, "Those were the stab wounds." he answered, Squidward brushed his hand over the scars, skin that was lighter than the rest of his yellow skin, Squidward sighed, he couldn't imagine the amount of pain he had gone through, and at such a young age. Squidward brushed his lips over the soft skin on his stomach, kissing each, individual, scar that laid over his bare stomach, the sponge would flinch, and twitch, his breathing picked up as the squid tickled him.

Spongebob giggled ever so quietly, "Hehe, th, that tickles, the wonderful, soft touches made him almost forget that bab memory. Squidward smiled as he found his way down to his pants, the tired belt that wrapped around his hips, the boy's breath turned rapid as the squid slid the leather material out from the loops and threw it behind him, the buckled making a familiar sound as it hits the floor, *cling* Spongebob bit his bottom lip, 'huh.. No.. don't.. Think about it' he said to himself as he pushed more of his memories back.

Spongebob looked down at Squidward who had begun pulling his pants down, he shook his head, this looked all too familiar, felt all too familiar, he bit harder down on his bottom lip, tasting the metallic taste in his mouth shot him back to that one memory.

 ***Slam***

"Gah, no stop." he cried out as he was slammed against a metal table as one of the older men helf him down, they were laughing at him, "Come on, kid.. Man up." they said as they pulled the kid up, "Let's see, what you got to offer us.." they said as they yanked at his shirt, ripping the cloth off, "My, my what a sight, it's so, red." one of them said as he brushed his fin over his stomach, the red blood from earlier stained his hands, "You really do bleed a lot." he said, Spongebob flinched in pain, "Huh, that hurts." he said as he bit his lip, the blood from his blistered lips filled his mouth.

The man than looked at the kids bloody pants, he looked back at his partner, "Help me with this part, I know you want to." he said as he walked around the sponge, Spongebob looked at the man, "Pl, please, leave me alone." he cried, the man growled quietly under his breath just before he grabbed onto his shoulders, and slammed him down onto the table. Spongebob struggled to fight them off as the other man grabbed a tight hold of his pants, they laughed together as the young sponge cried out, kicking and screaming, the movements drained him of his color as he reopened his wounds, "Either you sit still and make this part painless as possible, or you make it painful and die by bleeding out." one of them said, Spongebob just panted, it was impossible to fight them off.

They then yanked the naked sponge up, and brought him to an old, beat up, messy mattress, they stood in front of it, tying his hands together, "Wh, what are you going to do?" he asked, never ending tears ran down his eyes, his weak knees shook, and they just grinned at each other, another part of their torture, and the sponge was still clueless as ever.

...

Spongebob stares at Squidward's face, throwing the rest of that night away, he was safe now, it was all over, he shouldn't be worried, he could handle himself. Squidward brought the kid in for another kiss, "Spongebob… do you want, to do this?" he asked him, Spongebob hesitated to answer, because there was only two answers, the first was a no, but the second was a yes, he was so, in the mood at the moment, he pushed his Nose aside, "Y, yes." he answered, Squidward looked down at the sponge, he had never thought that they would be doing this, but here they were.

Squidward held himself up with one hand, while he guided himself towards his entrance, the sponge himself started to tremble, fear quickly washed over him, he shouldn't be afraid of him, Squidward stopped his movements after looking at the face of the sponge, sweat covered his face,, "Are you ok?" he asked him, Spongebob continued to tremble, "Y, yeah, i, i'm fine.." he lied, he didn't want to tell him the truth that he was terrified, but why?

Squidward continued to stare down at the sponge, "Are you sure? We don't have to.." "I'm fine ok! I promise you, everything will be ok, you don't have to worry about me." Spongebob shouted, Squidward jumped back, "I, is this your first time?" Squidward asked, Spongebob looked at him, he turned away, "No.." he answered, "Then why are you so afraid?" Squidward asked, "I'm not afraid, I can handle this, I've done this before, unwillingly, but.." "Ok, I get it.. You don't have to keep reminding me." he said said, Spongebob just looked at him.

Squidward sighed, they shouldn't even be doing this, not like this, when he was still depressed and had his mind set on other things from the event that took place almost 15 years ago, to thoughts of suicide, it was horrifying that such a person could think.. Squidward shook,his head clean, were they going to do,this or what?

Squidward guided his member to his entrance, he pressed his tip against the scared opening, he bit his bottom lip, and Spongebob gasped, this was going to hurt, at least he wasn't as big and rough as those guy's had been.

"Gah.." Squidward moaned as he slid in, Spongebob dug his fingers in the clean sheets, "huh.." he groaned, tears fell from his eyes as blood slowly trickled down his crack.

"emph.." the young sponge grunted as he was thrown on the dirty old mattress, it was stained in dried old unknown liquids, he hated to think what they were, not that he had any time to think about it with two older men standing behind him, laughing at him as he fought to stay on his knees, the chains were heavy around his wrist, making it nearly impossible to push himself up.

The sponge let out a tired breath after succeeding on standing on his knees, he was completely stripped of any clothes. Why had they stripped him? He didn't want to find out, But would very soon as the tired old mattress squeaked behind him.

The kid grew stiff as a board, chill swept down his spine, the hair on his arms and legs stood up, he shivered, "Wh, what.." he stopped talking as a large hand grabbed a hold of his left shoulder.

"Hey Tom, how much you wanna bet that this kids a virgin." The man behind him said the other, the other man laughed, "how about we make that bet, after, we're done with em." he said as he chuckled, Spongebobs eyes widened wider than his head, "Wh, what do you plan on doing to me?" he asked, his voice shook with fear, "h, haven't you done enough? J, just let me go." he cried.

The man laughed, his grip grew tighter on his shoulder, "Let you go? Now.. Why would we do that? We haven't even gotten our fill, we didn't pay 30 dirty sand dollars for nothing.." tears continued to roll down his young pale face.

"Hmm please.." he cried as he felt the big man shift behind him, and than he could feel something sliding between his scrawny legs, something, slick and hard, brushed gently against his rear.

The sponge shuttered, this wasn't happening. The man smiled a toothy grin as he heard that beautiful ear piercing scream, the sponge fell on his stomach, finding no strength in his knees, he clawed at the mattress, his fingers tore claw marks down the bed, as he was being violated, this was humiliating.. This was painful, why was this happening to him.

His voice was lost in his throat, he wanted to throw up but couldn't, the man continued to grunt as he thrusted himself in and out as hard as he could, he turned his head to his partner, "Are you going to just stand there like a retard, or are you going to get in on this," the man said, just as he said that the other man made his way around the kid.

Spongebob looked at the man's feet that stood in front of his face, he then looked up at the man who unzipped his pants, "You think you he's good.. Just wait till you had a taste of mine.v he as as he dug in his pants.

…

Spongebob bit his bottom lip, shaking his head clear, he put his attention back on the squid who had been there all night for him, did he really matter that much to him? He smiled at the thought about it, he grunted as the squid continuously thrusted himself within him.

Squidward had his eyes shut tight, he was sweating and his teeth showed, like he was trying to concentrate on the task that he was doing. He never thought that this would feel this good, Spongebob held onto the man's back, his thin legs pressed tight against his sides. While Squidward's extra tentacles ventured all around the sponge, some of than went softly in his other pores, while one of them worker on the sponges own stuff.

The sponge could barely contain himself, with the pressure the squid put on and in him, this wasn't supposed to feel good, was it? Oh what did he care, he enjoyed it, "huh, Squid.. Huh.. I, huh.. Wow." he moaned he dragged his yellow fingers down his yellow body, they ran over pores and pores, pore that needed to be filled, but the octopus was only one man.

"What do you need.." Squidward spoke, "Hah.. Hah I need… huh oh.. More, Squid.. Huh give me more.. Hah I can take it." he breathed, Squidward's red shaded eyes reflected the dim light before him, "Turn over." he said as he twirled his finger in a circle.

Spongebob hesitated at first, staring at the squid, he then turned around, he planted his face in the sheets, his hands laid out by the side of his face, he stared at the squid as he wrapped his hands around his hips.

"H, hold onto something." he said, Spongebob looked around him, but there was nothing he could hold on to but the messy sheets. The sponge yelped put as Squidward thrusted into him, Squidward grunted, "Gah Squidward.." he groaned, his tentacles began their journey around his body once more.

Spongebob reached his hands behind him to grab one of his hands, as the sponge tried matching the squids thrusts. The sponge stood on his knees,,his back pressed against Squidward's chest, he looked at him before pulling off of him.

Squidward stood staring at the sponge who looked at him, the sponge pushed him back by his chest, he laid back looking at the sponge that walked over to him on his knees. The sponge bent down to the squid he dragged his tongue up Squidward's long shaft, causing him to whimper.

He prushed the sponges head down further, his spongy hair ruffling in the process, he had hair? No one would have guessed. The sponge slowly slid his tongue up squid's stomach leaving behind a trail of creamy spit.

Spongebob smashed his lips against Squidward's, he pressed his erection against the squids very own. Squidward pushed the sponge back on his knees, he stared up at the yellow face while he slid his hand down his body, and then finding his cock.

Spongebob groaned as the suction cups wrapped around his shaft, tugging at the sensitive skin. Squidward deeply chuckled before lowering his head down. His voice was lost in in throat as the man pleased him, why was this so good?

Squidward moaned as the sponge jizzed in his mouth, "mmm, it's so sweet.. Who would have known." he smiled as he licked his hands. Spongebob panted sweat dripped down his body, his hand ran down his face wiping away the sweat of his face. He looked at Squidward who held himself up on his elbows. Spongebob pinned Squidward down beneath him, Squidward stares up at him, "What are you going to do?" he asks him, Spongebob just pushes his fingers in Squidward's mouth to keep him quiet.

He then licks his own hand to apply lubricant to his shaft, Squidward gasps as he feels him push in, "Agh.. Sponge.." he moaned out as the sponge stretched his insides, he presses his head against Squidward's neck, "Shh.. don't say a word." he said before he bit down on Squidwards shoulder, Squidward winces in pain, "Sponge.." Spongebob let's out a sigh as he forces his fingers back in Squidward's mouth, making him suck on them as he thrusted a hard hit in.

Squidward grunts at the shocking force, he was a soft little sponge, so why did it hurt? He was big.. Bigger than he'd thought, Squidward held onto Spongebob's sides as the sponge gagged him, he went faster and harder every time.

Blood slowly trickled out of him to be absorbed by the absorbent sponge, he was only going to get bigger, "Huh.. Squidward." he grunted as he felt Squidward getting tighter and tighter, they were going to get stuck.

Squidward cried out muffled cries, he couldn't even speak with the sponge's hand in his mouth, Spongebob pulled out to drain himself, "Don't want us getting stuck, do we?" he asked, just before he grabbed his tie that hung off the side of the bed, Squidward looked up at him, "Wh, what are you going to do with that?" he asked him, Spongebob didn't answer, he just grabbed Squidward's hands and tied them tightly together, tying the rest of it to the head board, Squidward forced to lay on his back.

Spongebob forced Squid on his knees, and his head down in the sheets, Squidward shivered as he felt something slide between his legs, "I'll be gentle." he softly breathed down Squidward's neck, "Spongebob… wh, Gah!" Squidward let out a cry as the sponge thrusted his member in as hard and fast as he could.

Spongebob bit his bottom lip as he forced squids head to stay down, he couldn't well move with Spongebob restraining him, "You like this, don't you?" he asked, "Huh? Gah you, dirty whore.." Spongebob said, Squidward tried speaking but his words were muffled from the sheets, Spongebob pounded harder, "Tell me you love me." he said, "tell me you love it." Spongebob ordered as Squidward turned his head to speak, "Huh.. I, I love you.." he said, Spongebob smirked, "I can't hear you.. Say it again." he said as he thrusted as hard as he could into the trembling squid.

…

The bigger man behind the sponge growled as he pleasured himself with the sponge, he shoved the sponge against the wall, thrusting his meaty cock further up the poor sponge, "Wow kid.. I'm surprised that you could even take it." he said as he repeated slamming into the sponge, the sponge screaming out in pain each time, it felt as if his guts were being pushed further up.

He was scratching on the brick wall, "Nagh.. huh.. Pl.. Gah.." he cried as the man tore his ass, the red blood trickled down the man's shaft, giving him the needed lubricant not to hurt the sponge as much as before. The man gritted his teeth, "Man you're better than any other cunt that I've fucked.." he grunted, Spongebob couldn't answer, he just grunted and groaned, cried and scratched at the wall.

"Nag!" the sponge yelled as the man slammed him down on the bed, his face planted in the dirty mattress, the man leaned over the sponge, pulling at his spongy head, his eyes, lips and nose were leaking blood, sweat and tears.

The man reached one of his hands and started jerking the sponges shaft, "N, nah.. No.. please.. D, don't." he shook his head, the man grinned as he licked the sponges ear, or where it would be, "Tell me you love me." he deeply whispered to him, "Hun?" "TELL ME!" the man thrusts a hard as he could causing as much pain as he could cause, "You love me!" he shouted, Spongebob squeaked, "I, I love you.. Hah.. I, I love you." he cried, the man grinned, "What's that? I can't hear you, say it again." he said as he pushed in harder and further, "NAH.. I LOVE YOU.. Oh dear Neptune, I.. I love you, please.. N, no more.." he begged, the man grinned as he pushed his head down harder, "Tell me how much you love my cock." he growled, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I don't.. NAHGH" he cried out as the man hit him hard, "I, I love it.. Oh I love it.. It feels.. Nah… Great, haah no.." he cried as he tugged on his chains.

The man gripped harder on his cock, "You say that, but you're not even hard." he said, Spongebob opened his eyes, tears streaming down, how was he supposed to be hard? When he didn't enjoy this? Spongebob shook his head, "Please.. Stop." he cried..

…

"Nah, Spongebob!" Squidward cried, Spongebob had tears rolling down his face as he gripped onto Squidward's cock, "Hah.. How do you like it huh?" he cried as he tugged at his member, "Spongebob.." "Shut up.. Take it like the slut you are!" he cried as he went even faster and harder.

Squidward kept one eye open on him, "huh.. Please.. Spongebob.." he moaned, Squidward bit down in the sheets, Spongebob wasn't there, he was somewhere else, but, where? He in the past again.

…

The man held a tight grip on the sponge, Spongebob was on the verge of passing out, he couldn't take much more of this, it was getting to be too much for him, if only he could have done this earlier.

The man's face was red and soaked with sweat, he was close to collapsing by the looks of it, while sponge kept falling in and out of it. The man thrusted a hard thrust, before falling down on the numb sponge.

…

"Nagh! Spongebob!" he cried as the sponge threw his head up at the ceiling as he let out a breath he held in. The sponge swayed back and forth before falling on his back. Squidward breathed out, "Huh.. a, are you going to untie me?" he asked, Spongebob blinked a couple of times before rising to untie him.

Squidward sat up, "What was that about?" he asked, Spongebob didn't say anything he just fell forward, and blacked out. Squidward sighed as he got up to clean himself up, looked down at his red wrists.

…

The man pulled up off the sponge, he looked at his partner who was sitting on a stool near a table of tools, "What now?" he asked, the man turned his head to the table, he picked up a pistol, "Ready to finish this?" he asked, the other man looked down at the unconscious boy, he sighed, "It was fun.. While it lasted." he said as he took the pistol from his friend.

The man walked over to the mattress, the boy had begun to shift, he was starting to wake up, his eyes fluttered open to see the barrel of a silver pistol pointed to his face, he jumped back, terrified, was he really going to die here? Now?

The man cocked his pistol, a soft click was made, Spongebob stood still, maybe it was better to go like this? This meant it was the end, he didn't have to suffer anymore, he would welcome it, he relaxed at the thought.

 ***BANG!***

The sponge flew back as far as the chains would let him, blood flowed out from his head, onto the mattress, his life flashed before his eyes, as his vision grew blurry, tears streamed down his face as he was met with the darkness with no light at the end of the tunnel.

…

 **Morning**

Spongebob shot up out of Squidward's bed, he held head, he had a headache, the room was extremely bright, compared to his, he covered his eyes, his eyes busted open, 'Wait, wh, where am I?' he asked himself, as his eyes adjusted he looked around him, to find he was in a strange bed, he lifted the white sheets to find that he was naked, "Why was he naked?" he shook his head as he pulled the covers off of him and slowly and painfully got out of the bed to go look for a bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror washing his face in the sink, he looked in the mirror, he was a mess, his hair was a mess and needed to be combed, he looked at his face, noticing that tiny scar he had on the side of the face.

Spongebob looked down into the sink, the running water as he was put back into his memories.

…

Spongebob's eyes fluttered open as the light from the top of the roof shined down on his face, he quickly retreated from the bright light, he found his arms were held back, and then it hit him, he was still tied down in this strange place, but where were they? Didn't they just kill him?

He threw the thought aside, they weren't here.. This gave him the time he needed to escape, or try to. His eyes rested on an axe above his head on the shelf above, if he could get it to fall down on his chains, he could be free.

After minutes of trying to get the axe to fall down, it finally fell, smashing the rusty chain in two, he was free… FREE! Spongebob rushed up on his knees, he was still very weak, he stumbled to the door, he fell onto a table, he wasn't used to walking, at the table he crashed on he got a good look of himself, his face was a mess, a big bullet hole buried in the side of his head, how he was alive was mistry, he had bled a lot, the blood was now dry and crusty, there was no time to clean up, and he was naked, he shook his head, "No time.." he said as he gained the strength to push out the door.

He was blinded by the light, once his vision cleared he looked around to see where he was, he was in the middle of nowhere, a desert by the looks of it, there was nothing for miles, tire tracks and a few shrubs and stones if anything, he looked at the tire tracks, he shook his head, he'd have to roll the dice and follow them.

After he got to the dirt tire road he looked for signs, until he stumbled on a stone stuck in the ground, he groaned at the pain, he looked at his knee that was scraped, his sighed, he'd felt worse than this. He glanced at the stone that had tripped him, he perked up, "Moss.. always points to civilization." he spoke to himself, he sighed, it couldn't hurt to see if that pioneer movie was actually true.

 **Hours Later**

Spongebob ran up to a nearby shop, he was here! There was people, he ran faster, tripping once or twice on his sore feet until he bumped into some woman's back, the woman turned around "What's the big… Oh my goodness!" she screamed as she looked down at the bloody child.

Tears filled the woman's eyes, "Oh my, dear what happened to you!" she asked as she reached to touch his face, causing him to recoil, she flinched, "It's ok dear… I'm not gonna hurt you.. You don't have to worry, you're safe." she said, Spongebob eased up as a crowd surrounded him, "Please, someone.. Call 9-1-1!" the lady shouted, "Ok what's your name son?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "Sp, Spongebob." he answered, "Ok, ok Spongebob… what's your parent's name?" she asked Spongebob didn't answer he just shook before collapsing down on the woman.

…

Spongebob splashed water onto his face once again, he held himself up against the rim of the sink, he sighed, that had to have been the best day of his life.

Spongebob groaned as he turned to walk out of the bathroom, he was sore all over, which didn't make since, he didn't recall doing anything sporty last night? He shook his head, he figured that he must have went home with some chick again last night from that damn bar, usually since he was a bit of a freak in the sheets, he would be paid back in the morning with some aching muscles.

He scratched his back as he reached for the door, he looked at the bed, a lump in the sheets, his clothes were scattered everywhere, he had decided to pick them up and put them on again, he stood at the edge of the bed, the woman in the sheets stirred awake, it was strange, she had a pretty deep voice for a lady, his eyes widened once he realized that 'she' turned out to be a 'he' and the 'he' happened to be his neighbor.

Spongebob's face grew with disgust as Squidward sat up scratching his bald head, he groaned and smiled as he seen the sponge standing in front of the bed, "Mornin.." he said, Spongebob bawled his fists, "Sq, Squidward?" he questioned, "Wh, what am I doing here?" he asked him, Squidward opened his eyes, "What are you talking about? You were super drunk last night, and you kept trying to kill your self and so I had you stay here." he said.

Spongebob looked at Squidward's window, at the top of his leafy home before turning back to Squidward, "Then, why was I naked? In your bed?" Spongebob asked, Squidward stood out of the bed, realizing that this was a serious situation, the damn sponge didn't remember a damn thing.

Spongebob quickly shielded his eyes, "A, and you're… why are you naked?" Spongebob asked, Spongebobs shook his head, "We didn't… did we.. Oh NEPTUNE!" he shouted as the vents from last night flashed across his mind, their bodies smashing against each other, their lips smashing against each other he could see their tongues invade each other's mouths, he could see Squidward sucking his dick, he could see him tied down..

Spongebob looked up at Squidward, he was terrified, "Spongebob.." without a second to spare the sponge ran out of Squidward's house, Squidward caught him by his wrist, "Spongebob, wait.." Spongebob shook his head, "I, I can't.. I, I got to go," he said, "What's wrong with what we did last night?" Squidward asked, Spongebob shook his head, "I, I'm not gay." he said before yanking his hand back and than running to the safety of his house to scrub himself clean.

Squidward was left standing at his door, 'He's not gay?' he questioned, Squidward growled, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved." he said as he slammed his door shut, work was going to be so awkward.

 **Well.. um.. Yeah… this had been a long ass story, it took me forever to write.. And this is my first Spongebob Yaoi… eh.. Tell me whatcha think.**


End file.
